The goals of the Sample Procurement and Management Core (SPMC) are to optimize, promote and facilitate the research undertaken by the Center Investigators, as well as to enhance the interdisciplinary research capabilities between various Center laboratories and to expedite human subjects research in a meaningful way. The SPMC will provide support to Center Investigators and other users in terms of providing previously collected, de-identified, appropriately consented DMA and serum to projects, expanding DMA from existing resources or isolating additional DMA as needed from EBV-transformed cells lines, testing quality and quantity of outside and newly generated DMA and serum samples as needed, recruiting and enrolling fresh samples for project use, measuring autoantibodies in appropriate samples and managing samples and data for the success of the Oklahoma Rheumatic Disease Research Cores Center (ORDRCC). As potential collaborators for all Core research projects, the SPMC will be an integral part of the research team in the execution of research studies, as well as providing ongoing sample and data management throughout the life of each individual project. The specific goals of the SPMC include: 1. Facilitate access to human samples for research purposes. This goal includes serving as a central resource for Cores Center investigators to obtain appropriately collected DMA, serum, cells, clinical and de-identified clinical data. 2. Facilitate human subject consent, recruitment and compliance. This goal includes consenting, recruiting and obtaining samples from confirmation rheumatic disease patients for Core investigator projects, as well as assist with regulatory reporting. 3. Facilitate the compilation and appropriate access to de-identified patient demographic and clinical data from existing resources and management of research data for Center Investigators. Consent, recruit and/or obtain samples from confirmatory lupus subsets or from patients with other systemic autoimmune rheumatic diseases for feasibility and other projects for key Core investigators. 4. Perform autoantibody testing for appropriate rheumatic disease patient sera.